Always Then
by MidnightheartXxX
Summary: I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips as I said "Always then"


Hey, another one-shot but this one is happier. Contains spoilers of FFX-2, so don't want know the ending? Then don't read this. Of course I want to review. With my other story, I got so many hits but 1 review! Seriously? It takes a minute to review, so please be nice and review? Anyway, here we go.

* * *

-*Yuna's POV*

He was back! Those were my only thoughts as I jumped from the Celcius, landed, and then started running towards him. I honestly didn't care how clumsy I looked as I ran to him.

I spread my arms wide open praying that I didn't pass through like the last time we saw each other. My heart practically exploded with joy when I saw he was in fact solid and wasn't fading away. Catching him in a embrace, I savored the feeling of skin against mine.

We stood there, hugging each other, just happy to be with each other. I fought the urge to start crying. "Are you real?" I asked hesitantly into his shoulder, hoping that he would say yes and that we could be together. "I think so" he pulled back from the embrace by putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Do I pass?" He asked with one of those charming smile's of his. Nodding my head and the tilting it "You're back" I said with a smile "I am back" he agreed. I think he was trying to convince himself more then me.

"I'm home" he said as he pulled me into another hug. I don't think her would ever know how much that meant to me. On the pilgrimage, he always talked about going back home to his Zanarkand and now he was saying that Spira was home, well that meant the world to me.

"Welcome home" it came out muffled because my head was buried into his chest. As an after thought I added "yes, home"I said putting my arms so that they were around him.

But then of course, Wakka had to ruin the moment, "hey get a room you two" he shouted with a chuckle.

Both of us pulling back we were surprised to see the whole town standing on the beach, "Who asked you to watch" I couldn't help but smile even more as I heard Tidus shout that. Wakka's only reply was to laugh and look to Lulu. she just nodded her head towards Tidus and then started paying attention to the little baby in her arms.

Grabbing my hand, we started running towards the beach, laughing along the way.

I could tell he was surprised when I started running ahead of him pulling him along with me. You know, you've changed" by the tone of his voice, I knew he didn't think it was a bad thing. "Well you've missed a few things" I stated "I want to know everything" he said excitedly. "well it all began when I saw this sphere of you."

* * *

*Later that night*

We all sat around the bonfire. Turns out, the whole village was going to throw me a party to celebrate me coming back home. Now we have two things to celebrate, me coming back home and him returning. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I talked to everyone. We all sat around the bonfire, mainly just chatting,I reminded myself that I need to thank the fayth for bringing him back to me.

The stars were out and were spread all over the sky. "Well, I think me and wakka are going to go sleep." Wakka was about to protest but the look that Lulu gave him made him think twice about talking. Lula got up in graceful movements while Wakka got up a lot less graceful, they were whispering to themselves as they started walked towards their little hut.

"Me to, You know long day and all" said Rikku as she faked a yawn. Quickly grabbing Paine's wrist she started dragging her toward the airship much to Paine's dismay. It was only me and Tidus left, ever since he got back we haven't been able to be alone at all.

"Im glad you're back" I said as I put my hand in his. "Hey, I said I would stay with you always and I never break my promises" he said with that smile that I love. Standing on my toes I kissed him on the lips. Pulling back I smiled as I said "Always then."

* * *

And it ends there.. This is like a earlier one-shot I wrote but I added the last part.. Someone told me that it was hard to review with just having the ending written and I agreed. I know this isn't much but it's the best I can do right now for reasons.

Read and Review please!


End file.
